One Touch
by Romanox123
Summary: Just a simple touch, which what started it all. Sportarobbie.


One touch it all it took for him to fall for him. Staring up at the man he adored, giving each other small kisses. Touch by touch, Robbie could feel the his hands roaming up to his lovers neck, staring into those blue eyes of the man he thought he wanted to get rid of. Ended up falling for,

"Is something wrong, Robbie?" Robbie knew the sports elf was kind and gentle, he would've never thought he would end up with him. He kept staring into those eyes giving him a small smile.

"Of all the things I did to you, Sportadoof. Why me?" this caused the elf a chuckle. He flipped the taller man onto the fluffy orange fuzzy chair. Robbie felt his body being pressed down as Sportacus leaned in closer pressing his lips onto his forehead. A tingle of excitement spread causing Robbie to lightly moan.

"Those shenanigans Robbie.." he kissed his head. "The way you try to make me leave." and another by his cheek. "I can tell you were trying to impress me. And it work." his lips trailed down to those lips and kissed him passionately. Robbie returned biting the other man's lip gently. Sportacus growled with passion, Robbie fumbled with his shirt, causing Sportacus to remove it for him. He went back and trailed his hands down his sides, causing Robbie to moan.

"Sportacus.." he spoke. Sportacus didn't stopped, cupping Robbie's cheeks with one hand, caressing it, he stared back at those grey eyes of his. Sparkling like a diamond, it attracted him. Robbie reached his hand up and petted one of his pointy ears. He never showed them to the kids, nobody knew he was a elf, except for Robbie. He loved them. Sportacus gave him another growl,

"Robbie~ If we continue I won't be able to stop myself." roaming his hands over Robbie's chest. Fighting the urge of taking him right then and there, Robbie didn't mind at all.

"Than don't~" Robbie leaned his licking the shell of his ear. Sportacus only grinned, removing Robbies vest and undershirt. He was fit for a man that never really ate healthy. He leaned in closer kissing his chest, before nipping on it. Robbie moaned softly. Running his fingers through Sportacus's blond wavy hair, he arched back panting away. With Sportacus sitting in his lap, he grind against him. Making Robbie feel so good. Robbie trailed his hands over his stomach, feeling his beyond muscles. Causing him to blush like crazy only caused the sports elf to chuckle.

"Like what you see?" Robbie nodded, Sportacus leaned in closer to him and kissed him once more. Sliding his hand removing his pants, Robbie started blushing uncontrollably then he was before. Feeling Sportacus hand there, Robbie gasped. "Do you want me to stop?" causing the elf to stopped. Robbie shook his head.

"No..No.." he spoke out, Sportacus let go of it, before laying on top of him and nipping his neck.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You won't..its just.."

"You've never done it, have you?" Robbie worried that he wasnt experience like the elf was. Sportacus can see it in his eyes that he was nervous. It was going to be his first time. He wanted it to be special to him, he caressed his cheek, giving it a small kiss.

"Are..you upset?" he didn't know. Sportacus gave him a small kiss on the lips, before parting.

"Why would I be? It doesn't matter, if you want. You can take over and see what you know." the sports elf was letting him take control, it was something Robbie always wanted, he flipped Robbie over so he was on top. Robbie bit his bottom lip, before taking the elfs pants off. Removing every piece of the remaining clothing they each had on. He didn't know what to expect from him, he was huge compared to his. He was frightened, yet with some confidence he had inside of him. He sat on Sportacus's lap and put his head on his chest. Tracing his fingers over his chest, he looked into Sportacus's eyes. He saw that he was confident in whatever he was going to do to him.

"I trust you, Sportacus. But...i thought I was ready." With Robbie getting off of him, he felt that he upset him. He wanted it, he did, but he was afraid, afraid if he screwed it. With almost grabbing his clothes, Robbie felt a pair of hands on him pulling him back. Robbie sat on top of Sportacus, he can feel his heartbeat on his back. Sportacus wrapped his arms around the taller man, kissing his neck to calm him down.

"Thank you, for telling me." Robbie can see it in his eyes, he wasnt upset. He felt happy. Robbie leaned back against him. With Sportacus picking up the blanket and wrapping it around themselves. They both knew their were be a time for this, but for now at least they had each other.

Authors Note: Hello and well I know I chicken out of this, but I was afraid. I mean I have done this sort of this before with any other fandom, but I thought with this one I can make it a little more of something else than I have planned. Just a little something that pop into my head today. Hopefully you at least enjoy it, if you are a Sportarobbie fan like myself. Will see more of theses in the future. And if you want check out my other Sportarobbie fic, Tell Me The Truth.

Thanks for reading!~


End file.
